


Training day

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Victor were friends when you were kids but distance made you break apart. But when you meet again Victor’s next target has a gun to your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training day

You had it coming, you knew you had. Trouble was your middle name, it was like you seemed to search for it everywhere and you always had been. Ever since childhood, when you and your best friend Victor ran around the streets of Gotham and pickpocketing people, stealing cars and what else the two off you could master to get your next thrill. For both you and Victor it had always been about that, getting that next thrill just so you could feel alive, if only for a moment, just for a chance to escape your shitty lives.

Then the day you turned 18 you decided you had enough of your parent`s abuse and you ran away from home. You wanted to get as far away from Gotham as possible and hoped for Victor to want the same. But no, he wanted to stay, said he had an opportunity to start working for Don Falcone and that was the day Victor broke your heart. Because your hormone filled body and love craving heart had developed feelings for this young man and you had hoped, deep within your heart, that he had too and that he would follow you to the end of the world. But clearly, he only thought of himself. So you left without saying a word, you ran away from Gotham, from your parents and you ran away from him.

***

And here you were, 10 years later, back in Gotham, standing against a brick wall in an alley, with a gun to your head, just because you decided to rob the wrong person. You had to admit, stealing money from Maroni was probably not the brightest of your ideas. But as confident as you were, you actually thought that you would get away with it.

“Any last words?” the hitman said to you. With contempt you only looked him straight in the eyes without saying a word.

“Fine, then kneel.” He pointed to the dirty, cobblestones of the dark alley.

“I will not kneel before a pig like you,” you scoffed.

The hitman only smirked at you before he pressed the gun against your head. You didn’t close your eyes, you kept staring the man in the eyes, holding your ground, standing strong and refused to show your fear. Because you were scared, scared out of your mind and inside you trembled at the fact that you were about to die.  
Then you heard a loud bang and you had time to think that this was it, your life would end in a dark alley and no one would be left behind to grieve for you. Somehow that was comforting. But then you felt something warm splatter on your face and in shock you saw how the man fell to the ground with a red, gaping hole in his forehead.  
Shakily you stood there, staring at the dead man before you and you didn’t manage to move a muscle or make a sound. The sound of heavy footsteps approached and you knew your best option was to run, but you couldn’t, your body didn’t listen to your brains orders. In fear you looked up when a man stood before you and the dead hitman. Looking upon this man you frowned as there was something familiar with this bald man in front of you. He stared at the dead man and then at you.

“Well, what do we have here?”

The instant your heard his voice, you recognized him, that voice had lingered on in your mind when the image of the young man you once loved had disappeared. 

“Victor?” you whispered and stared at him, still pressing your body hard against the wall in the alley.

Victor frowned as he studied your body up and down, wondered how this pretty, little lady knew his name. The moment he looked into your eyes, he remembered.

“____?”

With a smile, you threw yourself around his neck and hugged him tight. “I can`t believe it`s you, it have been such a long time, and…and you just saved my life Victor.”

Victor was so surprised to see you that he didn`t hug you back, he only stood there with his arms hanging down against his body. The sight of you and the feeling of you against him, started to wake up some emotions he hadn´t felt in a long time. Not since you had been in his life. Gently he pulled you away from him.

“What are you doing here?” He looked at you with those dark eyes, How could you have forgotten what those beautiful eyes looked like?

“Well, I`ve been back in Gotham for a while now and…you know, a girl have to make a living, right?”

Victor scuffed at you, “You couldn`t have found an easier target than Maroni?”

Shocked you looked at him, “How do you know about Maroni?”

Victor glared at you, “Well, this gentleman laying here on the ground, worked for Maroni. And the only reason you are alive, is the fact that he was my next target. And you should thank your lucky star that I came in the exact right moment.”

Confused you looked at him, “Wait a minute…are you…are you a hitman? Like him?” you pointed to the dead man. Victor only nodded.

You frowned, “How? Why?”

“Remember, I told you I was going to start working for Don Falcone?” You nodded. “Well, that`s how things started, then it just…kind of happened that I started killing people for him. And why?…I don`t know really…it`s something to do. Like you said, you`ve got to make a living, right?”

Shocked you looked at him, you couldn`t believe what you heard. “I steal money from people, you…you kill people for money. That is something entirely different.”

Victor shrugged his shoulders, “Well…this is who I am now.” 

Scared you looked him up and down, “You are going to kill me now, aren`t you. For seeing this?”

Victor walked closer to you and you pressed harder against the wall, like you were trying to escape through it. He stood only inches away from you and your heavy breath made your breast push lightly against his chest. Gently he layed his hand on your cheek, pushed it up and made you look at him. Seeing into his eyes calmed you down, it was like you travelled ten years back in time and had the 20 year old Victor before you. It was the same eyes you looked into now and they always made you feel safe and calm.

“That would be the case, under normal circumstances. But this…this isn`t that.” His voice was soothing to your soul and calmed you down even more. “Come, we have to leave now, before the cops come.” 

***

Half an hour later you were at his place and you were curled up in his black, leather couch with a cup of coffee in your hand. His apartment`s interior was dark and gothic and it suited him. Victor sat on a chair from across you and looked seriously at you. 

“Don`t you have a gun to defend yourself with?” His voice showed both anger and concern. 

Shaking your head you looked upon him, “No, never had the need to.”

“How the hell do you succeed to rob people without a gun?” 

You gave Victor a meaningful look. “I don`t exactly walked up to people and rob them, I brake in to their homes and steal whatever I find that is worth something.”

“Well, we have to change that now. Maroni won`t stop his hit on you, so you must be able to protect yourself. Tomorrow we go to a shooting range so you can learn to handle a gun.” 

Baffled you looked at him, “What, and I don`t have anything to say about it, I suppose?”

“No,” Victor replied, “Oh, and you will stay here tonight, just in case.” 

Gawking at him, you really didn`t know what to say. You were a little bit angry that he just bossed you around like this, especially after not seeing you for ten years. But there was another part of you that loved the fact that he was being protective over you. It made you feel like tease him a little. Standing up, you walked over to him and put your hand on his shoulder. You felt him tense up as you slowly drew your hand along his shoulders and stood behind him. Leaning into his ear, you whispered, “And were will I sleep?”

Victor felt his face burn, "did he actually blushed?" He had never blushed in his entire life and now he felt like a boy with his first crush. Actually, he was with his first crush but you didn`t know that. He never told you how he felt all those years ago when you were about to ran away from home and away from Gotham. Because he wanted you to find something better for yourself, someone better. But apparently you haven`t done that. Abruptly Victor stood up and stroked his bald head with his hand and nervously started pacing around, “I-I will crash on the couch and you can take my bed.” "Did he just stutter?"

Feeling satisfied with yourself, that you were able to make Victor into a nervous and stuttering man, you smirked. “That will be fine, good night Victor.” 

Without waiting for his response, you walked to his bedroom. “Good night,” you heard his voice behind you as you walked into the bedroom, leaving the door open on purpose. You just couldn`t help yourself, you had to tease him some more.

Victor sat down on the couch and glanced at the bedroom door. Shocked, he saw you standing with your back against him, taking of your tank top and reaching for the clasp on your bra. Feeling that wretched blush again and a stir in his pants, he quickly looked away. He couldn`t keep look at you like som creep. But involuntary, his eyes darted back just in time to see you unhook the bra and let it fall to the floor. As you put your tank top back on, you slightly turned around so he could see the side of your soft, round breasts and now his cock woke up to full position. Then you slowly wriggled out of your tight jeans and exposed your black lace panties. As you bent down to take of the jeans, your firm ass pouted out to him. Ohh, good, what is she doing to me? Victor thought as his rigid cock now twitched hard against his pants.

You turned around to close the door and noticed how Victor quickly looked away, pretending to have seen nothing. With a smirk you closed the door and walked to the bed. Getting under the covers and into the soft sheets, you could sense Victor`s sent all over it. The sent made you feel safe and warm and…home, you felt like you finally had found a place to call home and someone to call family.

***

Victor sat next to your sleeping body and looked at your soft curves as the cover had fallen off in your sleep. Thoroughly he let his eyes study your body and wondered how something so warm and loving could have ended up in his life. Slowly he reached out his hand and let it hover over the curves of your hip. God, how he wanted to touch you, to feel your soft skin under his palms. To his surprise his hand was trembling and he withdrew it away from you. He couldn`t go there, you deserved better than him, someone who was…normal.

“Get up sleepy head.” Victor`s voice woke you up and you stretched your tired body and looked up at him with a smile. As usual he looked at you with those dark brown eyes with such seriousness and you always wondered what went on in that mind of his. 

”Good morning Victor,” you mumbled tiredly.

“Come on now girl, time to start your training.”

You sighed at him, “Well, first I need some breakfast.” You got out of the bed and Victor couldn`t help but to stare at your ass when you bent down to pick up your jeans from the floor. When you had put them on, you grabbed your bra and only waited for a few seconds to see Victor`s reaction, if he would leave. But Victor found himself frozen, unable to move and he could just sit there and watch as you turned your back to him and took of your tank top. You were so close to him that if he would reach out his hands, he could grab your hips and pull you down to his lap and touch your naked breasts. Victor closed his eyes, God how he wanted that…

“Victor?” You were finished getting dressed and now you found Victor sitting on his bed with closed eyes and breathing heavily, like he was thinking of something very…pleasurable. You couldn`t help but smirk as your slow seduction started to work. Victor eyes shot open and he found himself heat up from the thoughts he had and that you caught him sitting there with his eyes closed and probably with his lips parted. He cleared his throat, “Well, let`s get something to eat then,” he said like nothing had happen and walked out of the room.

***

“Come on girl, you need to do this.” Victor`s voice was firm and you frowned as you looked at the gun Victor held out at you. “I don`t really like guns.”

Victor was tired of you games, he grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him. Crashing into him, you couldn`t help the hand that found its way to rest on his chest and you gasped as you looked up and in to his serious, staring eyes. “You need to do this, you have to do it or you will most certainly die. If you learn how to shot, then at least you have a chance to defend yourself.” There was no smug look I his eyes and no smirk on his lips, he meant business now and you understood that.

“Of course Victor. Whatever you say.”

Victor nodded in approval and handed you the gun, “Come over here.” Victor led you to the shooting target and put you in front of him.

“Ok, first you need to stand in the right position.” Victor grabbed your hips and you couldn`t help the jolt it sent through your body.

“Your feet should be in line with your hips and your upper body leaned forward slightly.” Victor pushed his body against yours to show how much you must lean and you closed your eyes, finding it hard to concentrate with his body so close to yours.

“And your weight must be pressed forward as well to counteract the kick of the gun.”

“Now, lift the gun and extend your arms to the fullest and relax your shoulders.” Victor put his hands on your shoulders and started massaging them. You were really tense and not just from the nervousness of shooting a gun. As you felt more and more relaxed, a moan slipped out and Victor let go of you. 

“Let`s continue.” Victor stood behind you and held the gun together with you, making his body pressing closer to you than ever before. Now it became utterly hard to breath but you tried to push any thoughts of Victor away.

“Hold the gun firmly and align the sights on the target,” he whispered into your ear. You did and he continued, “Good, now, place the center of the first pad of your trigger finger on the trigger.” With trembling hands you did as he said.

“Relax…take a deep breath with me, okay?” You nodded and together you breathed deeply, making you relaxed again. 

“Now aim and squeeze the trigger slowly.” You aimed at the target and when you had it aligned with the sight, you slowly pulled the trigger. With a loud bang the gun went off and you weren`t ready for the kick back, so you fell backwards into Victor`s chest. Blushing you apologized, “I-I`m sorry.” Victor looked down at you, his arms still around your body, “That`s quite alright,” he husked. Sensing the difference in his tone, you put down the gun and slowly turned around and looked up at him.

Victor couldn`t hold back anymore and he crashed down on your lips. His tongue flicked gently against yours. His hands moved to the back of your head, tangled in your hair and pulled you to him. His kiss was hard. Overflowing with passion, he crushed his lips to yours, melded you together, his tongue searched your mouth, snake-like wrapping around your tongue. You kissed like this for a while until Victor abruptly stooped. You both were gasping for air and stared at each other, 

“I`m sorry…I had to stop or else I wouldn`t be able to.” 

With a smirk you answered, “What if I don`t want you to stop?” 

Victor smirked back, “Then I won`t, but here?” He looked around the room and on the other people who were there.

“Let`s get back to my place.” With a smile, he grabbed your hand and almost ran out of there with you. They both of you had totally forgotten about the training and to check if you had hit your target. You would have plenty of times to practice your shooting skills though, so now it was time for a different kind of exercise and a much more pleasurable one.


End file.
